Not Alone: A Klaine Story
by Blainderson
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have been together 20 years, they have two beautiful children, a gorgeous home, and perfect jobs,  until their world is turned upside down. **I swear I have a heart. I've just been learning about cancer in school. Please don't hate me.**
1. Not So Happy Anniversary

**March 15, 2032 10:18am **

Kurt released a muffled groan as he flipped around in the bed. He started patting his right side, but was shocked when he realized there was nobody there to cuddle. "Blaine?" Kurt called his voice mixed with concern and grogginess. He sat up now; rubbed his eyes and looked around the master bed room. "Blaine?" he called again, this time his voice was louder and more concerned. He turned to his nightstand to check the time, and smiled when he saw what he found. He picked up the note that was lying next to a single rose, and opened it to read it.

_Kurt,  
>Hope you slept well. The kids were hungry so I took them for breakfast, and I didn't want to wake you. You look so peaceful when you sleep. It's adorable. Coffee is ready if you want some. See you when we get back. <em>

_xoxo Blaine _

Kurt refolded the note and placed it in the pocket of his pajama pants. He stretched and stood up, putting on his velvet slippers and robe before ascending down the marble staircase. Kurt released a loud yawn as he made his way towards the kitchen. He stopped, there were voices coming from the other room.

"Shh!" He heard a voice say. "Papa is going to hear you!" Soon after he heard the wooden spoon they got as a wedding present bang against the granite counter top. "Will" the voice started "William, don't bang the spoon Papa can't hear us." Kurt smiled and continued to listen.

"Daddy, Papa is going to be so excited!" he heard a sweet voice exclaim.

"Yes he is Kate, but we have to be super quite. Papa thinks we went out for breakfast." The voice said to the little girl.

Kurt finally decided to pay his family a visit. As he walked into the room he saw the mess his kids and husband had created. Pancake mix was smeared all over his three year old son's face, and his five year old daughter had clearly been eating Nutella by the spoonful.

"Surprise!" Blaine exclaimed as he noticed his husband's presence.

Kurt quickly walked over to William and gently wiped the goo off his face. "And what are we celebrating Mr. Hummel-Anderson?"

"Twenty years since our first kiss." Blaine said matter of factly.

"Has it really been twenty years already?" Kurt was astounded. He remembered the day like it was yesterday. It was way before days and nights filled with diaper changes, nightmares, school, day care, and silent sex. All that mattered to the two of them at that point was winning Regional's.

**March 15, 2011**

Kurt was in the common room at Dalton Academy neatly gluing rhinestones onto Pavarotti's casket, when Blaine walked in.

"What's that?" he asked as he made his way next to Kurt.

"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket"

"Well finish up, I have the perfect song for our number and we should practice"

"Do tell" Kurt sat up and put his glue down

"_Candles_, by Hey Monday" Blaine said, knowing Kurt would be a little thrown off.

"I'm impressed. You're usually so top 40."

"Well I just, wanted something a little more…emotional." He took a seat next to Kurt.

There was a moment of silence before Kurt spoke again. "Why did you pick me to sing that song with?"

Blaine paused. "Kurt there's a moment when you say to yourself 'Oh there you are. I've been looking for you forever'" Blaine took Kurt's hand. "Watching you do Blackbird this week, that was a moment for me…about you. You move me Kurt…and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you." Blaine slowly got out of his seat and leaned into Kurt. Seconds later his lips were pressed gently against Kurt's and his hand rested lightly on his cheek. Surprised Kurt's body jolted slightly before pressing his lips firmer against Blaine's and placing his hand on Blaine's soft cheek.

Blaine slowly pulled away before sitting back down. "We should…we should practice…"He said a faint pink color spreading across his face, as he laughed and covered his hazel eyes.

Kurt built up all the courage he could and softly blurted "I thought we were…" He smiled and Blaine took that as a cute to kiss Kurt again. However this time they kissed with more passion and lust than before.

**March 15 2032 6:30pm**

"Rachel, William has to be in bed by 7:30, and Kate by 8:30. Don't let her fool you into thinking she can stay up. She's become a little devious when it comes to bedtimes." Kurt was frantically running through his two story home as he explained the details of his children's sleeping habits to his best friend and sister-in-law.

"Kurt, I know. This isn't my first time at the rodeo. Finn and I are going to be fine. We put Oliver down for bed so our attention will be fully on the Hummel-Anderson kids. Now go. Blaine's honking and you're going to miss your reservation." Rachel was now shoving Kurt out the door.

"I have to kiss the kids!" Kurt exclaimed running towards the stairs.

"Kurt! You already did. Ten times. Now go. Enjoy yourself. We'll be here when you return. I promise. Night."

Kurt signed and grabbed his Alexander McQueen trench out of the closet. "Fine. We'll be home at 11 sharp. Thank you Rachel."

"You're welcome. Now go have a fun night with your husband."

Kurt walked down the driveway and got into Blaine's black Mercedes.

"Did you forget to tell Rachel that Will hasn't been feeling well?" Blaine asked as he pulled out of the driveway.

Kurt gasped. "No! Let me out. I have to tell her!" Kurt went to open the car door when Blaine stopped him.

"Relax babe. I told her. Just breathe. Everything is going to be okay. Let's just enjoy our night." Blaine got onto the highway and Kurt took his free hand.

"Where are you taking me love?" Kurt asked as he squeezed Blaine's hand gently.

"That little Italian place you love downtown."

Kurt smiled. "They do have the best pasta dishes in all of New York."

"I'd have to agree" Blaine stated as they crossed the George Washington Bridge.

"Do you think the kids are going to be alright without us Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Of course. Rachel and Finn know what they're doing."

**March 15, 2032 9:30pm**

Kurt wiped his mouth once he finished his dinner. "That was delicious. Thank you for taking me here love." Kurt smiled and sipped his champagne.

Blaine smiled and swallowed before replying. "It's an important day. We had to celebrate."

Kurt smiled as his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocked and curiously looked at the name. "It's Finn. I wonder what's wrong." Kurt answered the call and raised the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

All Kurt could hear in the background was Rachel's screams and Kate's sobs. "Finn?" Kurt's voice was now anxious.

"Kurt…I'm sorry to bother you…" Finn said on the other line his voice shaky.

"Finn, what's wrong. Somethings wrong. What's wrong!" Kurt's eyes were whelling up with tears and Blaine gently took his husbands hand.

"What's going on?" a worried Blaine whispered.

"We put William to bed. And he was fine. I swear he was fine…" Finn trailed off.

"What's wrong with our William, Finn." Kurt's voice was stern but filled with worry and guilt.

"We're at the hospital now…" Finn added.

Tears were now streaming from Kurt's eyes. "Finn! What is wrong with William!"

Kurt dropped his phone into his lap and covered his mouth horrified with the news Finn had shared.

Blaine knew that face. He had seen it once before, when Will was two. It could only mean one thing, little William had relapsed.


	2. We're HummelAndersons

**March 15 11:45pm **

Blaine was sitting in the chair next to William's hospital bed as Kurt paced across the room. Will was asleep, his small chest rose with every breath he took. Even though he was sick, he still looked happy. He was a happy three year old.

"Kurt, please sit." Blaine's voice was soft and calming, but it was no use. Kurt continued to pace, his left hand covering his mouth, and his right one was supporting it.

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Monica Thompson entered the room. "Kurt, Blaine, I was hoping we'd never have to meet on these terms again." Her voice was apologetic and sincere but Kurt remained frantic.

"How bad is it this time?" Blaine asked looking over at his son. His skin was paler than before, and it was obvious he was exhausted.

"It's still in the early stages. It's going to take some time, but the outlook is good." Dr. Thompson walked over to William's bed and scribbled a few things on her pad.

"That's what you said last time." Kurt snarled. "And look where we are now!"

Blaine sighed. Kurt was an emotional wreck, you could tell just by looking at him. When William was sick, Kurt was numb. But when William was diagnosed with Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia Kurt was dead inside.

The doctor made her way to Kurt and placed her hand gently on his shoulder. "He's a fighter Kurt, we saw that last year. He can do it. It may just take a little more time. That's all."

"He's my baby…" Kurt collapsed to the floor in sobs. Blaine quickly bolted out of the chair to his husband's aid. Kurt crawled into Blaine's lap and cried into his shoulder, hoping it was just a terrible nightmare that he could wake up from.

Kurt opened his eyes and he was still in the hospital room, and William was still in the bed. He was so small, so helpless. At three he was still the size of a two year old, born premature William had always had a weak immune system. Kurt didn't understand why it had to be William, why couldn't it be him instead.

**October 18 2021 **

The room was dim, and Blaine had his arm securely around his sleeping husband's waist. At 27 years old Kurt still had a porcelain face. Looking younger than Blaine he laid there curling closer to his husband's side with every breath he took. Blaine smiled; he loved the way Kurt looked when he slept. It was peaceful and in every way beautiful.

Kurt finally woke and kissed his husbands chin gently. "Good morning Mr. Hummel-Anderson." Kurt said with a smile.

"Good morning to you too Mr. Hummel-Anderson" Blaine loved the way it sounded rolling off his tongue. Kurt was legally his now, they had the papers to prove it.

"Last night was lovely." Kurt mumbled as he relocated his head onto Blaine's chest.

Blaine snuggled Kurt closer. "Never in a million years did I think that was going to ever happen. Not with all the laws trying to stop us."

"Thankfully we are privileged enough to be able to live in a state that accepts us. That allows us to marry." Kurt said looking down at the gold band that surrounded the bottom of his right ring finger.

Blaine nodded. He waited ten years to call Kurt his husband. He knew that New York had passed laws regarding gay marriage back when they were in high school, but Blaine wanted to wait. Wait until at least 75% of the United States allowed gay marriage. And after 10 years of waiting it finally happened.

"Would you like to join me downstairs for breakfast?" Blaine looked at the clock. "We still have three hours until we have to leave."

Kurt sighed contently. "I can't wait. Paris. We're going to Paris."

Blaine nodded and stroked Kurt's hair. "Paris. And while we're in Paris you're going to try and get your line out there. Rouge: For the Fashionable Man."

Kurt smiled. "I'd die if my fashions were in Paris. Today Paris, tomorrow the world!" Kurt ran his hand down his husband's chest.

"I know you can do it. We're Hummel-Andersons. We can accomplish anything."

**March 16 1:05 am**

Kurt was now asleep in Blaine's arms. Blaine kissed Will's head gently before walking over to one of the nurses. He had Kurt securely held against him. His husband didn't stir, he still was fast asleep. Blaine whispered. "I'm going to take Kurt home. I'll be back in a few hours with clothing and such for Will. I'll be back before he wakes."

The nurse nodded. "Of course Mr. Hummel-Anderson. We've got it under control."

"Penny, it's Blaine. You know you can call me Blaine."

The nurse nodded again. "Yes Blaine. We've got it under control."

"Good." Blaine carried his husband down and out of the hospital. Gently he placed the sleeping Kurt into the passenger's side and buckled him gently. Blaine drove home in silence, as he listened to his husband's uneasy breathing.

**February 14, 2020**

Kurt's lips were pressed hungrily against Blaine's, as he pulled him closer by the collar of his oxford. It was Valentine's day evening and Kurt wanted nothing more than to be with his boyfriend. The sketches were put away, and Blaine's instruments were in his closet and all that was needed was the two of them, and possibly their bed.

In between kisses Blaine started to sing to Kurt. _Before you met me I was alright but things were kind of heavy. _Blaine lifted Kurt onto the counter and started kissing down his neck. _You brought me to life now every February, you'll be my Valentine. Valentine. _Blaine's hands were now unbuttoning Kurt's shirt, he was careful to not rip a single button of the silk material. _Let's go all the way tonight no regrets just love. _Kurt's hands were tangled in Blaine's curly mane and gently nodded. _We can dance until we die, you and I we'll be young forever. _Kurt scooted back and pulled Blaine closer, begging with his eyes for his boyfriend to hop onto the counter. Blaine did as he pulled Kurt's jeans off. _Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight. _Kurt smiled and kissed his husband eagerly, and they then made love for the first, but not last time that evening.

Kurt and Blaine had moved from the kitchen counter to the couch now. Blaine was stroking Kurt's back when he smiled. "Marry me."

Kurt was thrown off. He never expected Blaine to be the type of person to just blurt those two words out. "I beg your pardon?"

Blaine sat up slightly pulled a velvet box out of his pocket and looked Kurt straight in the eyes. "Kurt, would you do me the honor, of being my husband?"

Kurt covered his mouth looking down at the white gold band that rested in the box. He nodded quickly. "Yes."


End file.
